herofandomcom-20200223-history
Credo
Credo is the Supreme General of the Holy Knights, a group of loyal guardians of the island of Fortuna, and a sect of fanatical demon hunters belonged to the island's same local and militant religion known only as the Order of the Sword along with his sister Kyrie and their long-time friend and adopted brother Nero. He was an antagonist turned supporting protagonist from Devil May Cry 4. History Credo became the leader of the Holy Knights due to his skill with blades and his unquestionable loyalty to the Order of the Sword, as well as their beloved leader and high priest Sanctus. During a sermon given by Sanctus, Dante crashed in through the ceiling of the opera house and shot Sanctus point blank in the face, in front of the entire crowd of the citizens of Fortuna. Credo quickly ordered his knights to get Dante while he attended to Sanctus. Before the Son of Sparda could finish off the priest and even the rest of his sect, Nero jumped in and held off Dante, while Credo got Kyrie, his sister and Nero's love interest, to safety and went for reinforcements. He returned, only to find Dante had just escaped and, after berating Nero for his carelessness towards the situation, gave him a new sword, the Red Queen. Credo then left the job of taking care of the demons up to Nero. Later Credo watched as Sanctus underwent the Ascension Ceremony, giving him demonic power. As the priest awoke, he reported the situation concerning Dante, when Agnus arrived to alert Credo to the threat Nero presented to his research, though Credo paid it no heed. In another meeting, he, Agnus, Gloria, and Sanctus discussed the current situtation. After Gloria left, Credo expressed concern towards her loyalty despite her bringing them the sword, Sparda, the same blade that the Order of the Sword's crest resembles as part of their faith. Eventually Credo was sent to take care of Nero and revealed that he too had taken part in the Ascension Ceremony, transforming into an angelic demon form. Despite his skill, Credo was defeated and Nero absorbed part of his shield, forcing him to retake his human form. Before their battle could conclude, Kyrie appeared and was shocked to see Nero's Devil Bringer arm. Agnus appeared and kidnapped Kyrie, prompting Credo to turn on the order so as to save his sister. As Sanctus was activating the Savior, Credo attacked him only to be impaled by Yamato. When the priest asked him why he had done so, he said that though he had believed in everything the Order of the Sword had stood for, his faith in Sanctus was shattered when he used Kyrie as a pawn in his game. Sanctus, thinking that love for another was worthless, threw Credo from the Savior. However Dante appeared and caught him and as he died, he told Dante and Trish about Sanctus's plans, then begged them to save Nero and Kyrie. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Horror Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Protectors Category:Hybrids Category:Demons Category:Lethal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Dreaded